


Feel the Splash

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Haru could never get enough of the sensation of diving into water. Though, now, as he stood before you on the shore and watched as the waves rushed by your exposed skin, he wondered if he had found a new addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Splash

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING THIS OUT MAKES ME MISS FREE SO MUCH! I pray for at least one animated film/OVA where everyone’s in college~ Anyway, hope you enjoy!

A late night beach date was unsurprising from Haru, whom you were fortunate enough to have gone from friends to lovers with. Still, with summer finally here at last, a cool, refreshing swim sounded utterly perfect, especially since the day crowds would be long gone. It would be a reward to you after an exhaustive week of college exams, whereas your boyfriend would get to submerge in natural waters as opposed to the college pool.

The beach would be all to yourselves and nothing seemed more perfect.

When you both arrived, the two of you admired the emptiness of the area as well as how gentle, yet lively the ocean seemed. To your amusement, just one glance to your boyfriend's face showed that he was ready to immediately dive into the sea. Teasingly, you minded him to at least get your belongings ready and settled, along with making use of one of the fire pits.

It was all a mere ruse, however.

For once, you would surpass the swimming prince--Haru's new nickname, courtesy of an interview Rin had after a recent race between their schools--even if it was done by getting a head start. While he was successful in starting a fire in one of the available pits, his ears perked upon hearing you giggle and his eyes darted to see you running right for the water, leaving a trail of your clothes behind.

The ocean seemed quite fond of you as it welcomed you to its depths with a small yet strong wave. In your haste to be first, you didn't check to make sure that your bikini top was tied on properly. Now, your clothing piece was floating away from you all while you were shrieking from embarrassment while trying to cover your chest.

This was your first time ever showing yourself in such a way towards him.

With the moon bathing you in its light, Haru felt as though he was staring at the gates to the lost, treasured city of Atlantis--like he somehow found the eighth wonder of the modern world.

Though he was ever cool and composed--to the point that he was deemed a _cold_ person by those who didn’t know him--the only sensation he could fathom was heat, and it wasn't coming from the roaring fire pit.

All he needed right now was some frigid relief from the ocean. Without another word, he raced ahead and leapt into the water, swimming ahead while hoping that whatever heated redness had filled him would fade away.

Not only that, but someone had to retrieve your top for you before the ocean claimed it.


End file.
